


Тьма дарует мощь

by NettleKey1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleKey1/pseuds/NettleKey1
Summary: направляя на дикий путь.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Тьма дарует мощь

Тьма дарует мощь, направляя на дикий путь.  
Я почти что мертв у себя внутри – ну и пусть.  
Я почти на дне и забыл, что такое Свет.  
Вновь отвергнут, распят и раздавлен ответом «Нет».

Называй меня монстром, предателем, подлецом.  
Запускай в меня пули-слова, оставляй их в груди свинцом.  
Я с тобой соглашусь, сам себя загоняя в петлю.  
Но прошу тебя, руку мою ты прими, я молю.

Я устал гоняться, ища твой пустынный след.  
Между нами тысячи звездных космических лет.  
Между нами Узы, что все сильней.  
Твой холодный взгляд, что делает мне больней.

Я почти что слеп и не знаю, куда идти.  
Я готов на коленях стоять и кричать «Помоги».  
Ты молчишь опять, заставляя внутри дрожать.  
Если б знала, как может твой Свет опалять. 

Как губительна ярость, с которой ты снова бьешь.  
Ты ведь знаешь, что бегством себя не спасешь.  
И когда маски сняты и нечего больше скрывать,  
исцеляешь словами «Хотела её принять».

Я расколот, разбит. И тобою уже заражён.  
Отчий дух мне отпустит грехи, вернув имя, которым я был наречен.  
Свет струится по венам, вдруг стало легче дышать.  
В голове одна мысль – «Не вздумай её потерять».

Мир разломан на части, его сложно собрать, как паззл.  
Но такие, как ты, пытаются раз за разом.  
Отдают всех себя. Говорят, их спасает удача.  
Ты мертва у меня на руках, и от боли я плачу.

Сила бьется внутри, вырываясь наружу Светом.  
И ты снова со мной, обвиваешь руками тело.  
Я вернул миру долг, не прося ничего взамен.  
Перед смертью запомню вкус губ и твой голос, зовущий…«Бен».


End file.
